


Nyári zápor

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [33]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Ficlet, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Rain, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita és Uruha az esőt nézik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyári zápor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Summer Plump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062664) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



Odakint esett. A nedves cseppek hosszú csíkokban csúsztak végig az ablak üvegén, kicsiny folyókat rajzolva a hideg felületre. Reita nézte, ahogy a frissen megpucolt ablakot bepiszkolja a hirtelen jött nyári zápor. Gyönyörű volt, igazán gyönyörű annak ellenére, hogy elrontotta a munkáját.

\- Min gondolkozol, Rei? - Uruha mély hangja visszahozta Reitát a valóságba. Megrázta a fejét.

\- Semmin. Csak nézem az esőt - viszonozta barátjára mosolyát.

\- Az eső nem túl szomorú látvány? - kérdezte a gitáros és Reita mögé lépett, miközben a szőke visszafordult, hogy kinézzen az ablakon.

\- Nem igazán. Én szeretem az esőt, elmossa a port és a koszt - vont vállat Reita, és nekidőlt párja mellkasának. - És olyan békés is.

\- Valóban békés - bólintott Uruha.

\- Elrontotta a munkámat, szóval egy kicsit bosszantó is. Olyan keményen dolgoztam, hogy tiszták legyenek az ablakok! Órákon át! - motyogta gyerekesen a szőke.

\- És én örülök neki - nevetett a gitáros, kiérdemelve egy kérdő pillantást az idősebb férfitól. - Így legalább megint nézhetem, ahogy abban a szexi ujjatlan felsőben pucolod az ablakokat. Hidd el nekem, nem semmi egy látvány!

\- Perverz - mondta duzzogva Reita és újra visszafordult, hogy tovább nézze az esőt.


End file.
